Take my pack to Paradise
by limeygirl714
Summary: This is Tsume centric. Set after the series Kiba dies and leaves Tsume in charge of the pack. Obstacles block thier path, will the pack overcome them? R&R please.
1. Hero's Demise

This is my first real fic but I hope it's as good as my own ideas

**This is my first **_**real**_** fic but I hope it's as good as my own ideas. This story is a Tsume centric, based after the series ends. This is just what I think would happen if Kiba died, and his Beta took over. **

**I do not own wolf's rain or any of its characters, I also do not own anything you recognise, if you don't recognise it then it's probably mine**

Chapter 1: A Hero's Demise

Kiba ran along the street, stumbling slightly as he ran past an alleyway. In the alleyway a small white flower had bloomed and a glowing white aura surrounded its moon-coloured petals. Kiba skidded to a halt, turning to see a leather clad man on a red motorbike stopping on the other side of the alley. As the tall man got off of his vehicle, Kiba noticed something about him. "Tsume?" he said, his voice echoing around the ivy covered walls. "Who are you? I know you from somewhere, I know _what _you are, but not who." He mumbled, just loud enough to be heard as he took his helmet off. Tsume walked towards the glowing flower, entranced by its glow. From behind him a small mew was heard, and a young boy with a cat in one arm and an umbrella in the other walked up to the two. "I'm…I'm Kiba." Kiba said unsurely. Kiba was the only one in the entire pack who had kept all of his memories. The others could only remember what had happened before they had met him. They had all woken up in the place they had slept before joining the pack, blissfully unaware of what had actually happened to them. "Tsume looked behind him and one memory which had stuck firmly in his mind was the boy, Toboe. Tsume remembered his face, how they had been such good friends, how he had cried over Toboe's dead body. He tripped up and almost crushed the lunar flower, pointing at Toboe, his face sweating. "You…can't be…here!" he gasped. "You're dead!" Toboe tilted his head to the side at this remark, whilst Kiba crouched down next to the lunar flower. "He was dead. But he was brought back by Cheza." Tsume's eyes opened as wide as possible, memories flooding into his head. "Che…za?" He asked quietly. Toboe too had remembered everything, he fell to the ground, clutching at his lower chest/upper stomach hearing a gunshot and feeling nothing but pain. Tsume too had grabbed onto the place he had received his fatal wound, his left thigh; he sat there thinking about how he had thought his death would be and comparing it to his real death. "Have you found Hige?" Tsume asked, finally standing up next to Kiba. Kiba nodded his head unemotionally. "Hige and Blue are married now. Hige says that he wants to have the whole pack back together safely before he got committed to it again."

"Typical Hige!" Tsume laughed, "Since when have our pack and the word safe even been in the same sentence!?" he shouted. Toboe was laughing too, though not as loud. Kiba smiled awkwardly and began walking out of the alleyway, leaving the lunar flower to bloom. Tsume wiped a tear from his eye and walked over to his motor bike, swinging his leg over. He started up the engine and put his helmet back on, beckoning Toboe to come and sit on the blood red machine.

Hige looked sceptically at Kiba. "How do you know this won't end up like last time? I've died once, it wasn't particularly nice." Kiba kept his face straight and looked over Hige's shoulder to Blue who turned to her husband. "Kiba is giving us the offer of a lifetime. We were given a second chance so that we could find Paradise. If you're not going then I am." She said, walking past Hige and standing next to Kiba. (Toboe and Tsume had gone to look for food) Hige lifted his hands to his neck, feeling where his collar had once been. They pack gathered together again at the gates of the city. Different to last time they were ready to leave, not being forced. The five let their projections drop and sniffed the air. Kiba set off first, going east. The others followed, close on his tail as the scent of the lunar flower filled their maws.

After a month of travelling the wolves were sitting in a large cave, waiting for Kiba to come back from hunting. Tsume was lying next to a fire, supposedly sleeping; Toboe was sat at the entrance of the cave, staring into the snow for any sign of Kiba; Hige and Blue were sitting together at the back of the cave, simply talking. Through the snow something moved closer, a small blot in the distance. As it came closer, Toboe realised it was a blood red colour. He jumped up and told the others. "It looks like Kiba's back, with the food." Hige and Blue both stood up and walked over to Toboe, while Tsume opened his eyes to see what the fuss was about. "Hey, Porky, hungry much?" he said, smiling, slyly as Hige turned away. Toboe ran out to greet his Alpha but saw that the blood red colour was in fact from Kiba's own blood. He collapsed in the snow and Toboe looked for what could have hurt him so badly. Kiba was covered in bite marks, blood was pouring from every little break in his skin. Tsume sat next to his friend. "Tsume, I want you…to take…the pack…to Paradise…" Kiba whispered, his eyes rolling up, into the back of his head. Kiba, the white wolf who had once been destined to open Paradise was dead.

**Wow…that was pretty fun to write. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, sorry if this one is a bit short for you.**

**-LG714-**


	2. Trudging on

This chapter had me stumped for a little while but I worked it out in the end

**This chapter had me stumped for a little while but I worked it out in the end.**

**I don't own wolf's rain or any of its characters. Anything you do recognise doesn't belong to me. Anything you don't recognise probably belongs to me.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 2: Trudging On**

Tsume walked away from the cave, the rest of the pack in tow. The snow had covered Kiba's body, while the pack had stayed in the cave for another three days. Tsume had reluctantly agreed to lead the pack when the others insisted on following Kiba's last wish. They continued east for another three days, hardly talking. Suddenly on the horizon a huge dome rose up from the ground. Tsume looked at it harshly. "That's Sundance city. How the hell it got its name, I'll never know. "He said, his eyes scanning the snow-covered ground. Toboe stood next to the older grey wolf; the lights that came from the city were a dull orange colour. The four wolves walked forward, sniffing the air, smelling the lunar scent, smelling Cheza.

Cheza was in the large green regeneration tank. Her body had been found amongst a field of withering lunar flowers, exactly where she had become their seeds. Somehow her maiden form had returned, perhaps it was her love for Kiba. Now the people who were watching over her saw a distinct change in her mental status. She had been in her dormant state for two years (A.N: there was no afore mentioned time change, sorry), but now, her mood had changed from indifferent to distressed and sad. It was obvious that Cheza had sensed some sort of loss, the death of Kiba had been a hard hit to her. Tsume's human projection walked up to the large building. "Is that all? If they knew Cheza's true purpose then they would guard her more carefully." He muttered, slinking past the reception desk and down the stairs. The basement laboratory was filled with a green glow as Cheza's eyes opened. "Ki…ba…"she whispered as Tsume opened the tank and let the liquid out. "Cheza, Thank you for everything you did for us." He said, quietly. "We want to ask for your help…one more time." Cheza looked up at Tsume and she too remembered. She fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands. "This one is sad. The sadness consumes this one's mind, to the very corners. Why is this?" she asked, not understanding the empty feeling inside of her heart. Tsume could only look on, unsure of how to comfort her. Cheza looked up; Tsume opened his mouth to speak. "Cheza…I…Kiba was killed" he said slowly, realisation creeping up on him as well. Over the last three days Tsume didn't think about Kiba's death, pushing it to the back of his head. In a way, he had always though of Kiba as a brother. Someone to help him out when he needed it, someone to save him from himself. Tsume put his hand on Cheza's tiny shoulder. "He asked me, to lead the Pack to you, and then help you to lead us to Paradise." Tsume was unsure of her reaction, waiting for a reply. Cheza looked up after a while, her beautiful face unmarked by tears, Cheza was not happy about Kiba's death though she wanted to help Tsume and obey Kiba's last wishes. She nodded, starting to stand up. "This one will help you. This one promised Kiba that she would." Together they walked from the large building, no-one had taken a second look at them, and in fact no-one had been there to take a first look.

A large purple-ish coloured wolf looked from on high, cackling softly to himself. "Ah, Cheza. I realised now that the first step to you was getting rid of that stupid, white wolf. Soon, soon you will be mine. And nothing will stand in my way." He said, turning from the scene, a single golden eye flashing in the fading lights. The evil Lord Darcia had been resurrected, and now he walked down the hallway, littered with unconscious bodies. The wolves, now led by Tsume, were on their route to Paradise once more. Though this time, Darcia knew of their weaknesses. "To kill a wolf, you must go for their heart, which is to say their mate." He chuckled, pointing to Hige and Blue, who were happily talking to one another. "If I can get rid of the girl, just as I did last time, the golden wolf will fall. With only two wolves protecting her, Cheza will come to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well there you have it. Thanks for the reviews I got. I have plans set for the wolf pack and how they will handle Darcia now he knows their weakness. You'll have to wait 'till next time to find out.**


	3. On The Road Again

Sorry for the very late update, but unfortunately I could not really be bothered doing a filler chapter, but since my school knocks off a month later than most other schools (god knows why), I had too much homework and studying to do for my 5-14 exams an

_**Sorry for the **__**very**__** late update, but unfortunately I could not really be bothered doing a filler chapter, but since my school knocks off a month later than most other schools (god knows why), I had too much homework and studying to do for my 5-14 exams and placements for standard grade classes (mainly Scottish, used to be known as O-levels). Now that we're finally about to leave for the summer I can get to work on the new chapters, hope you enjoy it, even though it is a filler.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: On the Road Again…**

Tsume looked through the cold harsh blizzard, his grey fur billowing in the wind. Cheza's frail frame was barely in sight, she was still smiling, as always. Her blissful look made Tsume smile inside, though he daren't let it show. He slowed down a bit, letting Cheza and the others catch up, he had always liked Cheza, she made him feel happy, but as he liked to keep his tough reputation he never let on. Toboe was straggling again, but for once Tsume didn't care, the pup had grown older and should be able to take care of himself. Blue and Hige were shivering, but still they laughed, the sound of the wind drowning them out. Tsume never admitted that he was jealous of Hige; perhaps all he needed was someone like Blue to keep him company.

Toboe growled inwardly at Cheza as she stroked Tsume's head, he didn't like the way she seemed to fawn over him. It seemed that the roles in the pack had changed since the first journey; Toboe seemed more distant as Tsume once had been. Whereas Tsume himself was acting more like Kiba had, sticking beside Cheza. Hige and Blue were distant too and mainly kept to themselves, simply following Tsume blindly. Toboe put his head in his paws, lying in a dark corner of the cave, away from the fire. Tsume padded over, nudging the wolf's side. "What's wrong with you, Runt?" He asked gruffly. Toboe opened one eye, growling.

"Have you ever heard the term 'let sleeping dogs lie'?" Tsume growled louder, showing his authority to the insubordinate pup.

"You've been silent for a week now; ever since we found Cheza, so tell me what's wrong?" Toboe turned over and curled into a ball, Tsume chuckled.

"Idiot runt." He walked back towards Cheza, lying down slowly as she petted him.

"Tsume?" Toboe whispered from across the room. The moon was high in the sky, close to midnight. Tsume woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Toboe?" Toboe sat there, playing with his hands.

"I'm sorry about growling at you earlier, I didn't mean it." He murmured. Tsume walked across the room and sat next to the auburn teenager.

"What is wrong with you, Toboe? You haven't smiled since before Kiba died. Do you miss him?" He asked, looking Toboe in the eye.

"No… it's not that…it's just…" Toboe trailed off, looking out at the white snow. "I don't want to lose you to Cheza…"

Tsume's eyes opened widely. He hadn't expected anything like this. "What do you mean? Is it because I've not been talking to you?" He questioned, slowly thinking.

"Well…yeah…" Toboe said, resting his head on Tsume's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I miss him…but I miss you more…" Toboe nuzzled Tsume's shoulder.

Tsume was wide eyed again, after a moment or two his expression softened and he hugged Toboe tightly. "You'll never lose me, Runt. What makes you think you will?"

Toboe shrugged. "Because you don't talk to me anymore."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was ignoring you. It won't happen again. Go back to sleep, Run-…Toboe" Tsume said, letting him go. Toboe nodded and lay down, while Tsume walked back towards Cheza.

Just after the wolves fell asleep a great howl shook around Smoke Town, nearby. The purple wolf ran through the streets, killing anything in his way. Darcia was having a night on the town. Literally. Armed guards stood at the gates of the old Noble, Theo, ready to fend off the beast. Darcia simply laughed, Jaguaara's troops were more advanced, and he had defeated them with a single look, these soldiers were like play things in comparison. He sped past and through the gates, the men falling as he passed. The noble within was frail and stood no chance against any kind of attack, Darcia was feeling playful. His human form walked through the doors. "Lord Theo. The men have managed to kill the wolf; he stands no threat to you now." Lord Theo nodded slowly. "Bring the animal in, I wish to see the beast." Darcia cackled, he enjoyed hearing the old man speaking his last few words. "The beast…is already here…" He said, dropping his disguise and showing his wolf form. The noble-man fell to the ground, dead. Darcia's smile faded, he'd given the Lord a heart attack. "That's no fun at all, damn it." He growled. "This town will suffer in his place, they will know my wrath." He howled once more, the town seemed to shake with fear, cowering in his demonic presence.

Toboe woke up, hearing the howling noise in the distance. "Darcia…" He growled lowly. Looking over at Tsume and the others as he stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. "I'm going to pay him back for everything he's done to us." With that he ran from the cavern, following the faint scent of the evil noble.

_**I think I made Darcia a bit OOC in this, sorry if I did. Also I'm sorry if any of you are offended by Yaoi because, although I've not decided on the end of the next chapter to see if Toboe wins or dies. But depending on the outcome there may be a small amount of Yaoi, nothing big. I hope you did enjoy this chapter, because although it took a long time to write I enjoyed writing it all out. Please review, it makes me work faster if I know people expect something of me…thanks for reading anyway.**_


End file.
